The Internet enables access to a wide variety of resources, e.g., video and/or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, news articles, etc. Such access to these resources has likewise enabled opportunities for providing additional content, such as advertisements. A variety of content selection schemes are in use, each of which focuses on a particular feature or set of features by which the additional content may be selected. In the case of advertisements, for example, keyword selection, remarketing lists, location based information, and the like are used to provide advertisements that may be of interest to the user.